Robin Hood, Naruto Style
by saku-sasu9901
Summary: Princess Sakura's whole life has been spent in fear,but that slightly changes after she meets Sasuke,a thief who steals from the rich and gives to the n he save her from her fate with the evil king Orochimaru? A Robin Hood Style story.sasukeXsakura
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N–**_** YES. I know what you are thinking! I know I shouldn't add another story, since one of my stories I haven't updated since October ,and the other one I haven't updated since July! Well, I'm adding a new story because I got this idea and I made up the first chapter, and it seems good. This is where you come in reviewers:)tell me if it's good or a piece of crap. and please, no flames. Just a ****little**** criticism, maybe. Ok? Ok.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did, I'd make Sakura go out with Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------- Characters Outfits

Sasuke ...Robin Hood Dark green Uchiha shirt,black caprea pants

Naruto ...Little John Same outfit, after timeskip,without symbol

And dark green instead of orange

Orochimaru ...Prince dude Same outfit

Sakura ...Maid Marian type of chick Same timeskip outfit, but the top and shorts is forest green,boots and shirt is black with a black thick headband

Kakashi ...Guard Same outfit, with a snake on the vest

Hinata ...Maid in castle White kimono, with a violet sash thing,long hair pulled into a braid

Kiba ...Merry man Same outfit after timeskip

Shino...Merry Man Same outfit after timeskip

Shikamaru...Merry Man Same outfit after timeskip

Sai ... Guard Kakashi's outfit, without the mask

----------------------------------------------------

Robin Hood-Naruto Style

Chapter 1- And so they meet

-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto ran through the thick forest, after robbing yet another noble's carriage. It was the usual; the woman had fainted, and the man yelled for guards posted down the road. Officials had been sent after them to take their heads, so they had to make haste.

They soon reached a waterfall with a small lake near the center of the forest, they hurriedly jumped in the water, and swam through a narrow opening inside the waterfall. As they swam through it and out the other side, they came into a small pond. Jumping out, they began drying off, making sure they still had those precious sacks of money they had risked their lives for. After drying off, and securing the sacks to their wastes with a few pieces of string found in Naruto's pocket, they were off toward Konoha.

As they were walking, Naruto decided to start a conversation with the silent Uchiha.

"Sasuke, do you ever think we'll be able to do more?" Naruto asked casually.

"More than what?"Sasuke answered, bored with the conversation already.

"You know, actually be somebody."Naruto looked up at the bright blue sky, wonder in his eyes. Sasuke stopped walking, and turned to look at Naruto, his dark eyes burning.

"We _are _somebody. We steal from the rich and give to the poor. Therefore being an aid to the poor and fear to the rich." Naruto nodded as Sasuke walked on, thinking over this bit of info.

-------------------------------------------

Naruto yawned, as he noticed the sun was directly overhead them.

"NAP TIME!!!"

"Naruto, we are NOT stopping so you can take a nap!"

"But Saaassuukkeee..." Naruto grumbled, yawning again. Sasuke glared at him. They were now in a shallow part of the forest, and were almost to Konoha. Only about three miles away.

"I said we are not stop-" he was cut off as an arrow sailed past his head. He pulled out his sword as he quickly side flipped towards Naruto.

"AHHHH!!" Naruto screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!! IF SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL YOU, I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!!"

"Naruto shut up!"Sasuke hissed."Who's there?" He yelled out. The arrow had come from one of the high tree branches, and he and Naruto were rapidly searching the trees with their eyes.

Suddenly a voice called out,"Who wants to know?" Sasuke and Naruto starred as a figure in a brown hooded cloak jumped down from a tree, to a few feet from where they were standing. The figure was slightly smaller, and held a large bow with a quiver full of arrows on its back.

"What are you going to do with _that?_" The figure motioned toward Sasuke's sword.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded."Tell us, or we'll kill you."

"You would kill me?" The figure asked innocently. "Alright, have it your way." With that the figure pulled back the hood, revealing a young lady with short pink hair, and bright green emerald eyes. Naruto gaped as Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. She placed her bow in her quiver, and pulled a golden sword out from inside her cloak. Sasuke starred at the sword. Only nobles had swords like that. Who exactly was this girl?

"Sasuke, you're not going to fight you her, are you?" Naruto tugged at Sasuke's arm.

"What the brat wants, she gets."

"But she's a GIRL!!" Naruto practically screamed. "Oh this so goes against everything that is right."

"Look Naruto..."

The girl shook her head and, tired of waiting, walked away. Sasuke saw this and started to run after her. "Brat, get back here!"

She stopped, sighed, and drew two arrows and her bow from her quiver. Turning around, she shot the arrows at Sasuke. One arrow went into his left sleeve oh his black cloak, the other his right, **((NOTE! They didn't go into his arms. Just the extra material in his sleeves!ok)) **pinning his arms against two trees, not far from where he was standing. The girl began to walk away again.

"Brat, I thought you were going to kill me." Sasuke snarled. Tensing up, she drew her sword again, and swinging around, threw it towards Sasuke's head. The sword went into the tree holding Sasuke's left arm, only a few centimeters away from his head. Sasuke gulped, and Naruto gasped. Walking towards Sasuke, she smiled sweetly.

"My name is Sakura, so use it" she pulled out the sword. "I know who you are. There are guards all over this forest looking for you two. I would get a pretty big reward for your head, wouldn't I?" Sakura looked like she was going to chop Sasuke's head off. "Oh well." She then placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's forehead. "See you around." And with that, she was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**A/N–**_** ok, so how did you like it. It was kinda short because I'm just introducing the story. If no one likes it, why continue? Anyways, obviously there'll be SasukeXSakura action and stuff. So anyways Read and Review ok? And here's a little poem I wrote, so tell me if that's crappy too. **

------------------------------------

The Perfect Boy Pt.1

i wanna be the girl he'll give his hoodie to

when its rainin outside and cold

i wanna be the girl he'll wanna cuddle with

all day just kissnhold

I wanna be the girl he'll hold hands with in public

not caring about his boyz

I wanna be the girl he'll always run back to after a fight

like there isn't even another choice

I wanna be the girl he's always gonna be there for

when some things go bad

I wanna be the girl he'll let cry on his shoulder

just one of those times im feelin real sad

I wanna be the girl he'll always care about

not socializing with these hoes

but mainly I wanna be the girl he'll say he loves

and not care if anyone knowz


	2. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE- hey people. I'm SOOOO sorry for the long wait in updating my stories,but i've been really busy and all this other crap. I'm almost done writing a chapter for Robin Hood,Naruto Style. Then after that i'm updating Lets Start a Riot, then Secret Identity ok? Anyways sorry again, and they'll be up SOON i promise. Ok see ya -sakusasu9901**


	3. Little Secrets

_**A/N - **_**Yay!! I'm finally updating this story!!OK people, sorry for the really long wait but, first I was on a mega writers block, then my crappy computer got all retarded so I haven't even had the internet all this time(as impossible as that seems)!!But I stuck it out and wrote over half of this story in my geeky little princess notebook, then waited for my mom to ****finally**** see what was wrong with the computer. She was driving me insane! But thanks everyone for all the encouraging reviews, they helped a lot:) so here it is: chapter 2! Enjoy**

**OH YEAH! Also, Sakura has a couple outfits in my story, and unless I say otherwise, they're all just like her timeskip outfit, but different colors. Ok here we go.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto., cuz if I did I'd make Sasuke go back to Konoha and have little Sasukes with someone(not Sakura).

Chapter 2-Little Secrets

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Princess Sakura?" A maid opened a huge door to reveal a huge bedroom with a marvelous bed on the right wall, a beautiful vanity on the left, a stone balcony with long curtains swaying in the low breeze on the far wall, and other furniture scattered about the room.

"Yes?" A voice answered.

"King Orochimaru requests your presence." The maid answered in a slightly frightened voice. Sakura sighed. Orochimaru wishing to speak with her never meant good news. Sakura nodded.

"Very well, you may go." She commanded in a brave tone, before quickly adding ,"and thank you." The maid curtseyed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sakura was now dressed in a floor length pink dress that had off the shoulder sleeves, a low neck and a slit up to her mid thigh on her right leg. She had on emerald tear drop earrings, an emerald diamond necklace, and emerald tinted glass slippers.**(you didn't think only Cinderella wore them did you?) **Her hair was in a simple bun up-do. On her head was a thin silver chain that held an emerald teardrop, which rested on her forehead. This was a symbol that she was a princess. When she became queen she would wear a crown, but for now she wore this type of tiaras.

Sakura stood up and nervously shuffled towards the door, and opened it cautiously, as if she were expecting something to jump at her. She sighed and walked out of the door and slammed it, but not before mumbling,

"My life sucks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The princess is here." A guard called,opening up one of the dark towering doors in front of Sakura, that led to Orochimaru's living chambers. Sakura cautiously went in, fear on her face. If there was anything that scared her, it was Orochimaru. When she was just a young child, he constantly hit her and told her how stupid and worthless she was. What a nice role model. King Orochimaru was no relation to her,thank God. Her father had been killed by Orochimaru years ago when she was 6. He had invaded Konoha and killed all of the royal family, except her. The reason, he planned to make her his bride when she had grown up. Even as a child her beauty had been obvious, and if there was one thing he needed, it was a beautiful and charming queen to distract his opponents. Sakura desperatley wanted to get out of the arrangement. It was no secret that she didn't love him or like him. She couldn't even stand him. However, if she refused to be his wife he most likely would have her executed.

Sakura stood in front of one of the couches facing Orochimaru's bedroom door, waiting for him to come out. Suddenly she felt a dark presence behind her. Spinning around she came face to face with Orochimaru. His dark eyes flickered. He pushed her down on the couch and calmly sat down next to her, trying to mantain a neutral face, but Sakura could tell he was furious.

"So Sakura," He said in that skin crawling voice of his,"where were you this afternoon?" Sakura sharply inhaled. He knew. She knew he would find out sooner or later.

"I was going for a walk in the gardens and-" She began but was cut off when Orochimaru loudly slapped her cheek. Sakura cryed out and fell off of the couch to the floor.

"How dare you lie to me!"He screeched at her."I know you were traipsing through the forest dressed as some...some commoner!!" Sakura massaged her cheek, as she tried to get up, but Orochimaru pushed her down again.

"My Lord, i'm sorry-" She was cut off again as Orochimaru held up his hand.

"You know what, Sakura?" His tongue trailing her name."Go ahead. Have your fun. Run around like a stupid child." She shuddered as he glared at her. "Because once your my wife, the only place you'll be is on your throne, or in my bed. Your days in the outside world will be over." He crossed his arms and stood up. "You are dismissed. Now get the hell out of my room." He smirked. "Unless you had something else in mind" He motioned toward his bedroom. Sakura's eyes were full of tears, as she jumped up and ran out of Orochimaru's chamber, slamming the door on her way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smacked two rocks together for the thirtieth time. "A SPARK!!" He screamed happily. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Naruto. Your an idiot." Sasuke had finished rolling out their mats, washing their clothes, and hanging them up to dry, and Naruto was still working on his first job; lighting the fire. They were about two miles away from the Konoha castle, when they stopped for the night. Of course this was Naruto's idea.

"Naruto, why don't you keep working on the fire, and i'll do your other job." Sasuke called to him.

"Which wasssssss...?" Naruto trailed off, trying to remember his other job.

"Catching the fish." Sasuke was about to kill Naruto.

"Oh. Then go ahead if your just going to stand around while I work." Naruto said and went back to his smacking his rocks together. Sasuke growled.

"Just walk away." He told himself, heading towards a pond that was about a mile away from their camp. Behind him he heard Naruto shout,

"ANOTHER SPARK!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running into her closet,Sakura pulled out her up-do, letting her almost shoulder length hair hang loose. She quickly threw on her pink shorts and shirt, and her black skirt,boots,and headband.**(A/N timeskip outfit)** Snatching her brown cape, she climbed down the rose vines, which grew on the sides of the castle above the garden, next to her balcony. Reaching the ground, she took off into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke neared the pond, and began walking toward the shallow part. It was a little bit smaller than a football field.

He was about to jump in, when he heard a snap from inside the woods, to the right of him. Jumping backwards into the bushes behind him, he saw a shape come into view and was about to grab his bow when he saw it was just a girl.

She sat down next to the water, and put her chin in her hands, staring at the night sky. It was then Sasuke realized it was the girl from before.The one with the gold sword. Feeling a small wave of anger wash over him from his last encounter with her, he soundlessly walked up behind her and drew his sword.

Standing less than an inch away from her, he quietly whispered in her ear

"Got you."

Screaming, Sakura jumped up and whirled around, seeing Sasuke laughing softly behind. She scowled at him and reached for her sword. A sudden look of shock swept across her face as she realized she had left it at the palace. Sasuke, seeing this, laughed even harder.

"Now your not so bold without your little sword are you?" He chuckled. Sakura scowled at him once again.

"Do you think i'm afraid of you?" She demanded."Well i'm not. Give me a sword and we'll see who's laughing when we're done." Sasuke just smiled. He grabbed her arms.

"Calm down." He said." Stop acting like a little child." He inwardly smirked at her.

"Listen idiot-"

"The names Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ok. Listen Uchiha, you obviously don't know where you are. Allow me to point you in the right path." She pointed to where he had just come from.

"Sorry,no." He said ignoring he finger."I came to get some fish."

Sakura looked annoyed." You can't touch this pond! It's the royal families property. No one is allowed to come unless they say so." Actually it was her pond, that her father had given to her, and anyone could go to it. But she didn't want him touching it.

"Then what are you doing here?" Sasuke wanted to know. This girl couldn't be royalty.

Sakura faltered."I-uh-am a-a maid in the castle and I am allowed to come here too since I love this place."

Both of Sasuke's eyebrows went up. "A maid? Your a maid? And to think you act all high and mighty but your just a commoner?"

Sakura clenched her fists."I'm not a commoner so don't call me that!" She screamed at him. Poor Sasuke was confused.

"Ok! Chill maid. You girls and your mood swings." He shook his head. "Whatever." Sasuke shook his head one more time and Sakura crossed her arms. Reaching down, Sasuke pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground, flexing his big muscles while doing so, of course. Sakura immediatly blushed once Sasuke took his shirt off.

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered. Sasuke looked at her, confused.

"Taking my shirt off so it doesn't get wet." Sasuke eyed her.Sakura slowly exhaled and her face went back to normal."What did you think?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura played with a strand off her hair.

"Um. Nothing."

"Yeah, sure. " Sasuke retorted playfully"Sorry but i'm not in that sort of mood right now."Sasuke walked to the edge of the water. Sakura blushed again and opened her mouth to object, but before she could Sasuke dove into the crystal water. Performing perfect strokes to the middle of the pond, he dissapeared for about thirteen seconds. Emerging above the water, he held two large fish.

Sakura waited as he walked through the water, and back onto the shore, then started to make her way over to him. Setting the fish on a flat rock, Sasuke picked up his shirt. He looked around, but realized he'd forgotten to bring something to dry off with.

Sakura, now beside him, remembered her cape. un-tying it, she pulled it off and handed it to him. Sasuke looked at her, suprised by her kind action. He dryed himself off with it, then handed it back to her.

"Keep it." She said, politely smiling."I have more than one." He half smiled back at her.

Silence

"_AWKWARD." _They both thought at the same time.

"So." Sasuke said, finally breaking the tension." Why did you let me go?"

Sakura cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"Back there." Sasuke motioned with his hand. "You could have turned me in for a big reward, and you knew that. So why didn't you?"

Sakura chewed on her lip. "Well, I had heard that a blonde idiot and a dark haired thief robbed a noble. So I decided to go after them because if they were common thieves, they had to be dealt with." Sasuke half nodded.

"So I caught up with you, and was walking in the trees above you. But then I heard you say something about how you steal from the rich, and give to the poor. Then I realized that you weren't just regular thieves. I was still deciding whether or not to kill you, when you stopped for a second. That was my chance to kill you, if I was going to..." Sakura trailed off.

"So I took aim-but then I got a good look at you. I knew you were an Uchiha from the crest on your shirt." She looked Sasuke in the eyes." I remeber what happened to your family a long time ago, when King Orochimaru invaded Konoha. They were all killed except you. It's been so long since then, that I didn't recognize you."

There was a little Sasuke didn't understand. "So have I seen you before, when we were little?"

"No." Sakura simply stated."I saw you, but you didn't see me."

"How-?" Sasuke began.

"I'm a maid, remember. I used to look out of the palace walls, and see you wandering around." Sakura gave him a compassionate look.

"So anyways. By the time I fully recognized you, I had already shot my arrow. So I tried to grab the end of it, but it slipped through my fingers. Since I touched it, though, it knocked it off course, making it go a little to the left. That's the only reason it missed you." She clasped her hands together. Sasuke look embarrased when he heard that he would have been killed by her, if she wouldn't have grabbed the arrow.

" I guess i'll have to be more alert from now on." Sasuke said smirking. Sakura rolled her eyes. Even though she almost killed him, he was smirking.

Sakura rubbed her neck. Was it just her, or was the atmosphere getting a little too comfy. Sasuke seemed to have noticed it too. They looked at each other. Onyx met Emerald. They seemed be to be caught up in each others eyes, ignoring everything around them. They both leaned in toward each other slowly. Sakura closed her eyes. Their lips were less than a centimeter from each other when-

Cock-a-doodle-doo

"Crap!" Sakura pulled back instantly. "I have to go." She turned to run, but Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Wait." He said."Where are you going?"

"The Castle." Sakura pulled her hand out of his grasp."Goodbye." She hurridly turned and ran away, leaving a puzzled Sasuke behind.

"Why does she keep doing that?" He asked himself outloud. Running away was truly a habit of hers.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke heard someone behind him yell. He turned around and saw Naruto standing behind him. "That was that one girl from before!" Naruto said. "Why did you let her get away?!" Sasuke turned back around and watched Sakura dissapear in the distance. He turned back around to Naruto, shrugged, and walked back to the camp with his breakfast. Fish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura dodged through the trees, her feet barely touching the ground.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I hope we meet again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_A/N_- So what'd you think? Read-n-Review, please and thankyou.**

**Also, before I forget...what the fuck does 'mary sue' mean? I have no idea what that means. And all these stupid flamers are always saying something is too mary sue-ish, and i'm sitting here scratching my head like "Huh?"**

** ADVICE PEOPLE: do NOT call someone a word, if they don't know what it means because it just makes you look stupid. And heres a flame from someone named "Havoc-Flamer" **

"Learn how to capitalize and use proper grammar.

Author's Notes don't belong in the middle of your "story" and in bold- that is tacky.

You tuned everyone into Mary-Sue/Stus...that takes a special kind of dipsh-it.

You should delete it till you get talent for writing. Or until you actually watch the Anime/read the Manga enough to write the characters correctly…whichever comes first."

**Yeah,ok. Author's notes in bold are tacky. Sure**

** Your name's tacky asshole. It sounds like a style of flame pants that went out in the 80s.**

**Also. Don't knock someone for doing something if you do it too. You mispelled like five words. So piss off.**

**so anyways reviewers,what does that mean?R-AND-R!!**

**-sakusasu9901**


End file.
